Cherry Blossom Secret
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Sasuke came back thanks to Naruto. But he keeps cutting Sakura down like he used too. After a night of mistakes, she has to leave. See what happens as this story unbfolds. Yes i know I suck at summaries, please read though
1. A Forgotten Suffix

Oh how she hated him

Oh how she hated him. Oh how she despised him. How she couldn't stand him. How she wanted him to go away. How she loved him, needed him and only him.

Sakura walked down the street on Konoha and sighed. Those thoughts swirled around her head like a swarm of killer bees. Sasuke was back, so shouldn't she be happy? She remembers how he had acted when she had first seen him in the Hokages office. Tsunade had been yelling at him and acting like a hissing cat. Only Sakura had known that Tsunade had been extremely happy that he was back.

The rosette kunoichi turned her eyes up to the velvet of the midnight sky. There were no whispy clouds to block the view, but there was no moon to give light either.

_The night of the new moon. _Sakura thought. _Strange how something as simple as the moons revolutions can make you want to break inside._

Returning her thoughts to when Sasuke came back, she continued on her way down the street. After Tsunade had calmed down, they finally noticed her.

"See Sakura-chan! See! I brought him back just like I promised," was the first thing Naruto had said to her. Tsunade had told her to sit down and the Uchiha had remained as silent as ever.

"Now Uchiha," her master had started. "You are restricted to D-rank missions for one year and will be followed by an ANBU for that period. As far as living situations go, I am afraid that you will be living with Sakura. She will be the ANBU assigned to guard you."

"Hn," was all the cold hearted man had said.

"Ano, Tsunade-shishou, why can't Uchiha-san live in his own house?" everyone noticed how she didn't add the _kun _to the ending of his name.

"Since I _am _assigning you to watch him, it will be easier and more convenient for him to move in with you instead of you to his. Moving on, when the year is up you can take the exams for chunin and possibly jounin depending on your progress." Tsunade gave him a look that said her decision was final. "Dismissed," they left.

Walking down the street, many girls swooned at the sight of Sasuke. He just ignored them.

"Hey Teme, why don't we go get some lunch," Sasuke turned to him and smirked.

"Only if you're paying Dobe," Naruto smiled his foxy grin right back.

"Only because you just got back."

"Race ya," Sasuke took off.

"Wait Teme!"

Sakura had just stood there watching them run to Ichiraku. She was happy that things were so normal, but she couldn't help but feel that she was left behind again. Sakura just shrugged and went home.

_He didn't even look at me._

That was earlier in the day, and Sasuke was scheduled to move in tomorrow. She honestly didn't want him to live with her. No one had been to her house since her parents and the rest of her clan had been killed. That's right, the Haruno clan had been wiped out. She didn't even know by whom, so she couldn't even look for him to avenge them all.

Sighing, she turned and headed home.

She finally reached home and unlocked her door to her tiny apartment. The walls were cracked and the paint was chipped, her floors were battered and squeaked anytime you put a foot down. You could hear the neighbors through the paper thin walls. She didn't have any technology besides a phone. Her room was small and could barely hold her bed. Sakura's closet would make any other girl run in shame of it's puny size and her lack of wardrobe. Her kitchen wasn't much better, every thing was old and scarred. It got freezing at night despite the temperature outside. Her living room was only big enough to hold her couch. And the couch could barely hold two people. No, she didn't want him here.

On top of everything else, her parents had made her feel worthless as she found out the circumstances of her birth. A scroll was set to be sent to her on the account of both her parents deaths.

Those people, the Harunos, they weren't her family. She still loved them, even though she wasn't Haruno Sakura, and the scroll that was in her aprents hand writing said they hated her.

So now she had a cold hearted basterd living with her. Great.

The next day…..

Sakura was patiently waiting outside the Uchiha Manor for Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto.

_They were going to see sooner or later, might as well get this over with. _

The boys soon came out carrying a couple of boxes and bags.

_Now how in the hell is all that stuff going to fit in my house?_

She sighed and led the boys to her house. On the way Naruto just had to start up a conversation.

"I don't think I've ever been to your house Sakura-chan, what about you Kakashi-sensei?" he looked at their teacher with happy eyes.

"No, I don't believe I have."

They soon started to walk into the more dangerous part of Konoha. The slums.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, are we going the right way?" he looked confused.

"I think I would know the way to my own house Naruto," he nodded but still looked disbelieving. The gang eventually ended up in the deepest part of the slums and Sakura's place. She unlocked the door and stepped in. The others seemed more reluctant to come in.

"Are you going to stand there like idiots or are you going to get your sorry asses in here?" she said curtly going into her kitchen. They took a few tentative steps forward. Sakura, meanwhile, was making tea. The guys finally made it to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, why are you living in a place like this?" she visibly stiffened.

"I was wondering that as well," Kakshi said looking up from his book.

"This is no place to live," the Uchiha had to get in on this. (A.N. OMFG!! He spoke!!)

"If you all have a problem then leave," she said coldly never turning away from the stove.

They had never heard that tone from her before.

"Sakura-chan, I know somethings wrong. What is it?" Naruto may have had no common sense, but he wasn't an idiot.

"It's nothing Naruto. If you guys really have that much of a problem then you can go ask Tsunade-shishou for a different arrangement. I'm sure Uchiha-san would be more comfortable at your place or you at his Naruto," her voice held nothing at all now.

"Sorry Sakura," said Kakashi. "I'm afraid that she made it quite clear that you and Sasuke are to stay at your…um…place."

"Fine, put his stuff in the bedroom," she then did something they had never even thought she would do. She went to the fridge and took out a bottle of sake. She quickly poured a glass and took the shot like a champ. The boys quickly walked to the bedroom.

"Some things wrong Kakashi-sensei," the walls being paper thin, so it was easy for Sakura to ease drop. "She isn't acting like herself."

"I have no idea whats going on. Tsunade-sama hasn't told me anything about her acting different."

"She's probably got some trivial little problem," Sasuke said. "Sakura's even weaker than before."

"I heard that Uchiha!" Sakura sounded from the kitchen. She quickly stalked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Just so you know, these walls are like paper so I heard every word you said. Stop discussing me. It's none of your damn business."

"Eh he he he, Sorry, Sakura-chan. Hey, lets go out for ramen. How 'bout it Sakura-chan?" Naruto's philosophy? Everything can be solved with a bowl of ramen.

"Sorry Naruto, I have work tonight." She pushed them out of her room, got changed and walked back out. Naruto and Kakashi were on her couch while Sasuke stood. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sasuke the key is on top of the door jam and hidden with a genjutsu. I'll be back late so don't wait up. Oh, and you get the bedroom." Leaving no room for argument, she left.

After work on the walk home….

Sakura was tired and her feet hurt. She passed her old home on the way back. It used to be a safe haven, but now, it only brought thoughts of pain and betrayal. It made her heart squeeze so hard, she physically had to wrap her arms around herself to keep her body together. Tears didn't fall, they never did. She sighed and walked the rest of the way to her apartment, she refused to call it her home. She straightened and held her head a little higher. Every piece of her child hood had been tainted in some way. The only thing she had now was her strength. Like hell she was going to give up now. Life had hit her from all sides, and she was still standing. With fire in her eyes she opened her door to find a sleeping Uchiha on her couch. Closing the door quietly, she walked over to inspect him.

Sakura could tell immediately by the blush and reek of alcohol that he was drunk.

_He probably got into a drinking contest with Naruto. He shouldn't have done that, as far as I know, I'm the only one who could ever beat him._

"Stupid Uchiha, you shouldn't have challenged him," she reached out to pick him up and put him in bed, but his eyes shot open and he pinned her to the cold hard floor.

"What are you doing here?" he slurred his words badly. ( A.N. I really don't feel like wirting his drunken accent)

"I live here remember. You, Uchiha Sasuke, is living with me Sakura." He starred at her confused for a second but then his face broke into a huge crooked grin. She could feel her body respond.

"Oh, Sakura. Pretty, pretty Sakura," he leaned down his head to nuzzle her neck. He nipped and bit his way across her shoulder. Her skin heated. "Do you hate me Sakura?"

"N-no Uchiha-san, I don't hate you." She was trying her best to keep calm.

"Then why don't you call me Sasuke-_kun _anymore?" he bit her ear and brought his face back to look at hers. His entire weight crushing her.

"I'm sorry, but I don'think I should be so familiar with you," he smiled again. His face got closer to hers. "Uchiha-san wha-" she was cut off by Sasuke crushing his lips to hers.

"Can you call me kun now?" he smirked this time.

"I- I" she stuttered before his lips crashed down on hers again. He didn't let up until they both needed air. "Sa-su-ke-kun," she gasped out.

"Louder," he commanded.

"Sasuke-kun," he pulled down her shirt.

"Louder," her hands stripped him of his own.

"Sasuke-kun," she had nothing on with him in the same state.

"Louder," he slipped in her. She screamed.

The next morning…

Sakura woke with Sasuke beside her. He was still asleep. She smiled and slipped out of bed. The pink haired blossom got dressed and went down to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, a stoic looking Uchiha came down to a smiling Sakura. "Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun," she was just about finished with the food. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're back to _kun _now?" he said with disgust. Sakura turned her puzzled jade eyes to him.

"Yeah," she answered slowly.

"I guess you're just the same weak fan-girl," he just continued eating.

"What are you talking about? Las-" realization suddenly hit her. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Hn, just making it home after drinking with the Dobe and then passing out on the couch."

"So you don't remember anything else?" she lost her appetite.

"No."

"Nothing at all?" he looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"No, why do you want to know so badly?" she took her plate and rinsed it with her back to him.

"No reason, just curious," she looked over her shoulder and smiled fakely. Even the Great Uchiha couldn't have seen through it. "Well, I'll see you later Uchiha-san." His eyes narrowed as he heard the door swing shut.

"It's _kun_," he whispered.

Sakura had just arrived at work when Tsunade summoned her.

"Hai Tsunade-shishou," her eyes had lost the last bit of life they had left.

"Sakura, is some thing wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Fine, I need to talk to you about Sasuke," Sakura's eyes visibly iced over. "Did something happen?"

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground. It was time to tell the truth.

"Shihsou, you know how my clan was killed?" she couldn't tear her eyes from the floorboards.

"Yes."

"I found out that they weren't really my family. I'm not a Haruno."

"What?! What proof do you have that this wasn't some sick joke?" Sakura pulled out a scroll with the official seal mark of the Haruno clan. "I see, then do you know where your real parents are?"

"No, I did find out though, that I have some sort of Kekei Genkai. It's called Myagan, and it give my eyes the abilities of the Mangenkyo and the Byakugan. That's not the only reason I'm here though."

"What else could be worse?" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"I slept with Sasuke," Tsunade fell out of her chair.

"Wha- How?" she practically screeched.

"Last night I came home to find him drunk and he seduced me," Sakura found no reason to beat around the bush. "And I might be pregnant." Tsunade, who had just gotten back in her chair fell out again.

"WHAT?!" you could see the steam coming out of her ears, until she saw Sakura's face. Her heart was shattered. "There's more?" Sakura nodded.

"He doesn't remember a thing," no matter how much it hurt, the tears never came out of her eyes. Tsunade walked to her and placed her hand on Sakura's stomach. A green glow covered Tsunade's palm.

"Sakura, you're pregnant." she sighed and walked back to her desk.

"I have a plan. Do you remember when we had top clean up those scrolls and we found the scroll about rules and regs?" Tsunade was smirking.

"Don't you mean the scrolls I had to clean up?"

"I'll ignore that. Anyway, one of the rules was in the circumstance that a male has no other relatives and is the last carrier of their family name a bride is to be chosen to hold the baby, but he will not be told until the child is of the age six. I can tell the elders that you received such a request and have been sent away. You can come back in five years."

"Am I going to be taken off of the ninja ranks?"

"No, and while you're at work the child can train with me."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Don't worry, I can handle him and the clown." Sakura hugged her master.

"Thank you, Kaa-san," Tsunade hugged her back fiercely.

"Be careful, Saku-chan." Sakura pulled back and smiled then left to pack up her stuff.

When she arrived home there was no one there. She thanked god that she didn't have to face Sasuke. That would be harder than neccessary. Sighing, she walked to her room and packed what little she had. Three shirts, two pairs of cargo pants, and four skirts. Her usual ninja attire. Sakura put her gloves in her back pocket and walked out of her apartment with her bag on her shoulder. Taking one last look at the place that had been her house, at least for a little while, she headed toward Konoha's gates.

**In Tsunade's office**

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, along with Hatake Kakashi sat in front of the Godaime Hokage. She looked them in the eye's with a sterness that they hadn't witnessed before.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki naruto, I am afraid that there will have to be some changes in your arrangments. Sakura has been incapacitated for the time being and I am afraid that Naruto will have to move into the Uchiha Estate and act as Sasuke's guard." The ninja looked surprised.

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but that information is confidential." Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, wishing for her sake. "If you boys want to see Sakura, then I suggest that you head over to the west gate now. She's leaving." Tsunade knew that Sakura would rather make a clean getaway, but she knew her surroget daughter needed to see her freinds one last time before she really has to grow up.

"For how long?" surprisingly Sasuke was the one to speak up.

"I can't give you a definite time frame, but she'll be gone for at least 5 years." Their eyes widened in shock and they all bolted out of the tower.

_'Sakura, take care of yourself my daughter.'_

**At the Gate**

Sakura sighed and turned around. Tears stung her eyes as she took one last look at the place that was her home. A smile of sorrow crossed her face when she looked up at the Hokage Monument and the clouds. She could see why Shikamaru loved looking at them so much. With one last sigh, she turned her back and walked to the outside world and her new life.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" she whirled back around. Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sasuke were behind her. They ran and skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto wheezed between gasps. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that Naruto," she gave a small fake smile when he looked up at her in surprise. Kakashi was probably the only one who saw through it.

"Well how long are you going to be gone?" his blue eyes looked pained. Her resolve almost broke right then and there.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know how long I'm going to be gone. I might not be able to come back." Kakashi and Naruto gasped while Sasuke's eyes widened. "This is really goodbye." Naruto grabbed her in a hug.

"Sakura-chan you can't leave." she gave him a squeeze before pushing him back.

"I have too. There are just too many things here that I can't deal with; especially right now," she looked to the Monument again.

"Hn, you're still the weak little crybaby who needs to be saved." Sasuke's words cut right through her heart. Even when Sakura was leaving, and he might never see her again, he still had to cut her down.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura walked to Kakashi and gave him a hug. His only visible eye was sad, and he hadn't said a word.

"Take care of them," she whispered.

"I will," he promised. She walked to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't expect me to hug you like the other two did you?" he smirked at her.

"No, I don't expect anything from a thing with no feeling and no balls." his eyes narrowed. Kakashi and Naruto snickered. "I don't expect anything from you. I wanted to know why Orochimaru's bitch showed up to see me off." His gaze turned into a glare. Naruto rolled down on the ground laughing.

"Dope would have killed me if I didn't." he looked away.

"Next time just let him kill you," Sasuke turned back to see Sakura's dull, green, lifeless eyes look through him. Her eye's had never looked like that before, something had happened.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he found himself asking. His response was a painful punch to the face.

"Goodbye everyone," with that she left.

Sasuke sat up from the ground and looked at where she had disappeared. His eyes then looked to the ground.

Naruto and Kakashi, knowing he wanted to be alone, silently left.

"She's gone," he found himself muttering. "She's really gone."

**Hi people. The Psychotic Cherry Blossom here. This is my second story and I decided to put it up for my own amusement. I accept all reveiws and flames so please take the time to do so. I have to say this cause I don't want to be sued so, Kishimoto-san owns Naruto and all the things affiliated with the series and manga. I do own the plot line though.**


	2. Leaving a New Life

_5 years later..._

"Ka-chan!" a yell was heard through her house.

Murane, Sakura watched happily as her son ran in through the door of their apartment. She couldn't help but feel a weight settle on her chest. She had given herself and her son a new last name since she wasn't a Haruno. She didn't wear her signature red colors or the Haruno family crest either. Now she wore a black tank top and black shinobi knee length pants.

"Ka-chan!" her son, Takeshi, ran in and tackled her to the ground laughing.

"Take-chan, whats with tackling mommy to the floor huh?" she giggled with her son.

"Ka-chan, I got accepted to Konoha Ninja Academy!" the smile never left his face. Takeshi looked at his mom. To him she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. He knew she was always sad though. She was never cold to him, and had always acted like a mother should, but Takeshi knew her heart was hurting. His mom used to have shinning green eyes that would light up at the smallest thing, but now, her eyes were dull and cold to anyone but him.

Sakura already knew about him being accepted. Tsunade had sent her a note telling her it was time to come home. She was so proud of her boy.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly.

"I know that you'll succeed in anything that you do. We need to go though, so pack up your things. We'll be leaving in two hours." she gave her son a smile that only he ever saw.

"Alright," he chirped and ran up to his room. Sakura sighed and picked herself up off of the floor. Trudging to the window, she looked out at the happy people of the Hidden Mist village and wished to experience that happiness. She knew that kind of thing only comes from feeling like you were where you belonged though. Sakura didn't feel it ever. She didn't belong in Mist, and no matter how many people in Konoha loved her, she didn't belong there either. Sighing again, she waited for Takeshi to run back down the stairs with a large smile on his face. Fifteen minutes later, that's exactly what he did.

"Ka-chan I'm ready to go," she turned to her son and ruffled his hair with a smile. She picked up their bags and walked out the door. Sakura looked up at the sun as her son took her hand.

_Well guys, I'm coming home. You better be ready...Uchiha._

**Yeah, I know this was a short chap, but I at least updated. As always R&R. I accept flames. I really don't care if you want to bash me. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who took the time to _REVEIW _my previous chapters. I promise to write more soon and if you have any ideas for this story, another story, or a new story, feel free to give me some ideas. They would be much appreciated.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	3. Coming Home

**Hi people, this is my newest chapter and I'm getting it out faster than the others because I suddenly had inspiration or whatever you call it. So-**

**Sasuke-Whats wrong with you?! Just get on with the story!**

**PCB-You got a problem Uchiha-gaki?!**

**Sasuke-Yeah, you won't shut up and give them what they want!**

**PCB-How do you-- OH!! I get it.**

**Sasuke-What?**

**PCB-You just want to get in Sakura's pants again.**

**Sasuke-(Twitches)**

**Sakura-(glares at Uchiha)**

**Pcb-Whatever, enough argueing with imaginary people, on with the story. Naruto would you do the honors?**

**Naruto-The Psychotic Cherry Blossom does not own me or anything that has to do with the manga, movies, merchandise, or anime. Can I have ramen now?**

**PCB-Sure.**

Sakura and Takeshi walked to the gates.

The pink haired mom wasen't surprised to see that not much had changed in her old home. Sure there were a few new stores and such, but besides that it still resembled the home she remembered.

She looked down to Takeshi who was looking wide eyed at his surroundings. Sakura smiled at her son. Even though he had Uchiha blood running through his veins, he was as loable as she could ever want.

"Ka-chan, where do we go now?" he asked tugging her sleeve.

"Well, now we need to go see the Hokage." her eyes slightly softened when she looked at her boy.

"She was your old Master wasen't she?"

"Yes she was," she looked back to the road.

"Wow, that's so cool. My mom is the best ever!" he grinned and took her hand. Sakura suddenly sensed some hostile chakra coming their way. Her eyes turned a striking yellow color as she activated her bloodline limit. A few seconds later she cooled down; only to be tackled by Ino.

"Forehead-girl you have a lot of explaining to do!" she screamed in Sakura's ear.

"Fine, but do you mind getting off me? You seemed to have gain weight Pig." the indidgent girl pulled off Sakura while Takeshi watched in amusement. The girls glared at eachother before Ino broke into a grin and hugged Sakura.

"It's good that you're back. Everyone missed you." she pulled back again and smiled.

"I doubt everyone missed me, but it's good to be home."

Ino only seemed to notice a smiling Takeshi at that moment.

"Who's the squirt?" Takeshi went to his mother and took her sleeve.

"Ka-chan, can we go see the Hokage now?" he sounded innocent, but Sakura knew better.

"K-k-k-k-ka-chan?!" Ino squeeled.

"Yes Ino, this is my son Takeshi. Takeshi, this is your Auntie-Ino. Be nice to her and _don't_ pull any tricks on her. Oh, and your butt is so flamied for dropping that on her Twerp."

"Man, Ka-chan I was just having some fun with the pretty lady."

_'Damn, my boy is good.'_

Ino recovered from her shock as soon as she heard the compliment. She scooped him up in a hug and twirled him around.

"Isn't he the cutest!!" she hugged him tight to her chest. Takeshi started to turn colors. Sakura immediatly snatched him from her exstatic freinds grasp.

"Yes he is, so next time don't suffacate him." Sakura smirked and put Takeshi down.

"Yeah, yeah, now lets go see Tsunade-sama. I know she's dying to see you."

With that they all walked to the Hokage Tower.

**PCB:Yeah I know that it's short again. At least I updated though right?**

**Sasuke:Frickin lazy bitch.**

**PCB:Look, it you don't want to be a unich or married to the bitch Karin, you better sht your fucking trap.**

**Sasuke:(mumbles) Ice Queen**

**PCB: That's it. Now you're married to Karin and a unich.**

**Sasuke:0.O**

**Takeshi: (puppy dog eyes) Please don't do that Cherry-hime. I want Ka-chan to fight him.**

**PCB: Sasu-gaki your son just saved your ass. Be thankful.**

**Takeshi: Read and Reveiw or my Daddy won't be around long enough to get a beat down by Ka-chan.**

**PCB: My evil little nephew I have taught you well. Do what he says.**


	4. Concept

She walked out of the blood stained trees. None of it hers, but all of it her fault. The sound nin came to attack konoha, but they didn't expect Konohas Killing Doll to be there.

The dead cherry blossom walked slowly with an odd grace the made the most dangerous men shrivel and shrink. The aura of blood lust radiated off of her.

Haruno Sakura, a.k.a. The Blood Lust Blossom.

Her motto? 'I'm a wind up toy in Barbie's world, but Barbie sucks so if you get too close, I'll rip your heart out.'

Yeah, she was dangerous. But she was dead. No life was held in her eyes, not since that day.

The day Itachi ripped the last of her sanity from her head.

The day she found out she wasn't a Haruno.

The day she found out the people claiming to be her parents had actually stolen her and never loved her.

The day her true past came undone.

She was an assasin, and she found out why she had always been such a bad girl in her parents eyes, why they beated her.

Now she was ready to kill him.

Uchiha Itachi...

**Yeah this is a concept so tell me if you like it or not and let me know.**


	5. Messing with Sasuke

Sakura, Takeshi, and Ino walked calmly toward the Hokage's office.

That was until a certain number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja showed up.

"Sakura-chan!!" Sakura was tackled to the ground again by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto; future Hokage and ramen conesiour.

"It's good to see you too Naruto. Now get off." her voice was flat but Takeshi knew she held affection for this man.

_'Maybe he's my father. Naw, his hair is blonde and he looks to stupid to be my dad. I et my dad is the coolest.'_

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Who's the rugrat?" takeshi was seriously getting annoyed with these adults and their stupid nicknames.

"Thats my son Naruto. Be nice or you know what will happen," she growled. Naruto gulped. "Now, get off me." He got up and extended a hand which Sakura ignored.

"I need to go see Shishou or I'll be in major trouble. I promise to talk to you later and catch up okay?" naruto gave her a smile and nodded.

"Do you want me to tell Teme that you're back?" Sakura froze for a second, but only Takeshi noticed once again.

"No. I have no affiliation with that man. He can find out on his own." she walked forward with Takeshi and Ino at her side. The rest of the walk was silent and uninterrupted by any of her former freinds. The only move made was Takeshi grabbing his mothers hand and her giving a squeeze back.

* * *

Knock-Knock

"Come in," Tsunade-sama's voice rang out. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura with a little kid beside her at the door. Her Sake cup immediatly hit the floor.

"Well, well, well, old habits die hard I guess. You always will love that stupid Sake won't you?" Sakura asked rehtorically with a smirk on her face. "Takeshi, meet your Obaa-chan, Tsunade."

"Konichiwa Oba-chan. It's nice to finally meet you." Tsunade-sama broke out of her shocked stupor and smiled. She had her student back and a grandchild to boot. She couldn't be happier.

"It's good to meet you two sweetie. Sakura, are you back for good?"

"Yes, I assume the fools who try to run this village were completly convinced?"

"Yeah and I see that five years away has done nothing for that sarcastic attitude of yours." Sakura just shrugged.

"Infact it's gotten worse, Shishou. He was told nothing I assume?"

"Correct. As per your wishes, he knows nothing." Ino who had been standing at the back of the room finally spoke up.

"Wait, who is this 'he'?"

"Takeshi, Ino is going to take you for some ice cream. Please go with her." Sakura said.

"Hey wa-"

She was cut off by an estatic Takeshi running up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Lets go pretty Auntie Ino! I want ice cream!" Takeshi took the charmed girl and ran out of the office.

"He's good," Tsunade-sama remarked.

"You have no idea," they shared a secret smile while thinking the same thing.

_Just like his Father..._

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune opened the door and saw Sakura. She squealed and ran to hug her. For the third time that day Sakura ended up on the floor. "Sakura-chan I'm so happy that you're back! Tsunade-sama has been insufferable without you here."

"Hey! You work for me remember! Now Shizune, before you tackled my poor daughter to the floor why did you need to see me?"

"Oh," she got off Sakura and reached down a hand to help her up. She was ignored like Naruto. "Yes, forgive me. Team 13 that went out on the scroll retreival. There back and looking to see you to report." she paused and waited for a response.

"Sakura," Tsunade-sama started. "Sasuke is on that team. Want to have a little fun?" she asked.

The pink haired woman had a michevious glint in her eye.

"I've waited five years for a little fun," was her reply.

"Shizune, send them in, in fifteen minutes. That should be long enough to think of something right Sakura?"

"Thats more than enough time." Shizune sighed.

"It's good to have the family back together." with that she walked out of the room to retrieve the team.

"Lets see, who would Sasuke hate seeing right now more than anything?"

"I know who..."

* * *

Sasuke was agravated by the need to wait for Hokage. He dealt with her punishments for two years and now she always seemed to make him wait while she got drunk. Then he had to deal with her temper and her impared judgement.

Fifteen minutes passed by and he was finally admited to turn his report in. He bowed low repsectfully.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ah, Uchiha. I assume the mission went well?" Tsunade-sama was actually Sakura. But thanks to her myagan, Sasuke was none the wiser.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The real Tsunade-sama appeared behind him.

"Thats very good Uchiha," he jumped and began to look back and forth between the two Tsunade-samas. He pulled out a kunai.

"What's going on?"

The Tsunade in the chair poofed and transformed into the one person he thought he got rid of; Karin.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she squealed and latched onto his arm.

"Karin? What the hell are you doing here?" to say he was surprised would be an understatment. The real Tsunade-sama walked over to karin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Uchiha, she just wanted some help in surprising you. I couldn't help but want to aid a girl who is so much in love," she gave the grown Uchiha a cheesy smile while 'Karin' grinned.

_'You're pushing it with that true love stuff Tsunade.' _Sakura thought. She walked over to Sasuke with an exagerated sway of her hips. She clutched herself onto Sasuke's arm and squeezed it until it hurt.

"Ow, Karin get off," he barked.

"So," Tsunade chirped. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon," Karin chirped back.

"Wha- Wait, who said anything about a wedding?" Karin leaned up right into his facee and pouted.

"But Sasuke-kuuuun, we love eachother so why shouldn't we get married soon?" she reached up closer until there lips almost touched. Sasuke blushed a deep red and froze. Just as their lips were about to touch, karin backed away and started laughing.

"Jesus christ Tsunade! You were right, he was so shocked." the two seemed to erupt in laughter. Sakura hadn't laughed this hard in a long time and wasn't surprised to se that beside Takeshi being her main joy, torturing Sasuke was the other.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, you missed about five years."

With a poof, instead of a smirking Karin, was a smirking Sakura. He felt like he had just been hit in the gut with Naruto's Rasengan. The wind flew right out of his mouth.

"Been awhile Uchiha," her smirk disappeared when the door opened. A little boy ran in and straight to Sakura. The kunoichi quickly picked him up in her arms.

"Ka-chan, Ka-chan," the boy said to Sakura. "Who's this funny looking man?"

"Ka-chan?" he asked. A loko of shock was painted on his face.

"Yes, this is Takeshi, my son."

The room fell silent.

* * *

**PCB:Yes I know it took me ages to type this up but I have a life other than my computer.**

**Sasuke:Yeah right, you just slacked off again. **

**PCB:I'm warning you Sasu-gaki, I WILL bring Karin in here.**

**Karin: SASUKE-KUN!!**

**PCB:I suggest you run.**

**Sasuke:(already gone)**

**Karin:No, where is my Sasuke-kun?!**

**PCB:Karin, he went that way. (points)**

**Karin:Thank you Psycho! (runs off)**

**PCB:At least she's nicer than Sasu-gaki. But she's creepy.**

**Sakura: Was that the real Karin?**

**PCB:Yep.**

**Sakura:Was she chasing Uchiha?**

**PCB:Yep.**

**Sakura:Wanna go get some ice cream for Takeshi and some coffee for us?**

**PCB:Yep.**

**Takeshi: Auntie Psycho doesn't own my mommy or anyone else. Just me and the plot line. No stealing. R&R!**

**PCB and Sakura: Takeshi lets go!**

**Takeshi:Okay!**

**(The three walk off to places unknown.)**


	6. AN

**I'm sorry people but all stories except Double Trouble are on hiatus. I need to finish that one for a friend so don't worry about it being me running out of ideas, because I didn't. I'll update the others when I have finished the story for my friend. Please be patient with me.**

**PCB**


	7. I Need A Tomato

**Yeah, I know that I said I wasn't going to update any stories until I got that other one finished but I can't work that way, so here is my first chapter of the new year. Hope you like it everyone. Oh, and will you people please check out my other stories. I changed a couple and uploaded some new things on the others. R&R people!**

**Sasuke: Lazy Bitch...**

**PCB: Thats New York Bitch to you Fuckshit!!!**

**Sasuke: O.o**

**Naruto: On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sasuke starred at Sakura and the little boy she cradled in her arms. The three just looked at the other. Sasuke not knowing what to say, Sakura not caring much besides the obvious concern she always held for her son, and Takeshi was wondering what had caused the adults in the room to freeze.

"Y-your son?" Sasuke finally uttered.

"Yes Uchiha, _my _son," the emphasis on 'son' was a blatant challenge. Uchiha was never one to miss a challenge or back down.

"So Haruno, you finally got yourself knocked up," Tsunade and the others clenched their fists but were stayed by a quick glance from Sakura. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," the smirk on his face clearly stated that he thought he had won.

"Thats laughable, considering he's six years old and was conceived on July 14th. Tell me Uchiha, who happened to be drunk and staying at my home on that date?" her cold eyes flashed with malice as she looked at the older Uchiha. Takeshi caught on before anyone else did.

"Ka-chan, that man is my Daddy?" Sakura dropped her eyes to her little light and smiled. Takeshi's face lit up with happiness until the next thing came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"No way in hell are you pinning the brat on me Haruno. I won't be the toy in your sick little Fan-girl game," he snarled. The other occupants said nothing, but rage was hidden behind their eyes.

Hey! I don't care if you are my Father, but if you ever talk to my Ka-chan like that again I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Uchiha looked down to yell at the child until he saw Takeshi's eyes. The Sharingan flashed in his deep, red pools. There was no mistaking it now. He couldn't contest the child's parents.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" his voice was shaky and cracking. Ino and Tsunade shared a look.

Sakura stroked her son's head and kissed his cheek to calm him down. It worked and he nuzzled his head under her chin; keeping an eye on Uchiha while his 'Father' gawked at him.

"Uchiha," this time it was Tsunade's voice that rang out, "Takeshi is your son. That night you and Naruto got drunk and you didn't remember a thing that next morning. Sakura and I made arrangements for her to leave. I'm afraid you have one more thing to know about this situation."

Sasuke's eyes met his Leaders eyes briefly before flickering back to the little family to the left of him. Ino stood in the back of the room, ready for anything.

"What could be more unsettling than this Hokage-sama?" his voice was low and monotone.

"The Haruno clan has been wiped out. No one survived."

"What do you mean no one survived? Sakura is standing right there," he pointed and accusing finger at the pink haired woman.

"No Harunos survived because Sakura is not a Haruno. We don't know who she is but her parents apparently stole her from some near by village. Her mother was unable to have children, and since they needed an heir they stole a baby: Sakura. Her name is Murane now." Ino let out a deep breath and sunk to the floor.

Sasuke's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. His face was very pale (paler than normal), and his cheek developed a tick.

"We will talk about this in the morning when I have everything set up," Sakura's voice cut through the air like a knife, "I need to take Takeshi to bed. We will talk in the morning," with that said Sakura walked out beckoning Ino to follow. Takeshi was already asleep on his mother's shoulder.

Sasuke was left in the office without his composure. Lady Hokage let out a long sigh and grumbled something about Shizune and her Sake hiding places.

"So Uchiha, what are you going to do?" her voice was a lot calmer than she felt. Uchiha turned confused and blank eyes to the blond woman. He answered truthfully.

"I have no idea," he turned and walked out the door in a daze. The rest of his team was there waiting but they didn't say a word due to the look on his face.

Sasuke had walked himself into his own home without realizing it before her was awoken from his stupor by the door shutting behind him. He leaned his weary back against it before sliding down to hit the floor.

"I'm a father," he mumbled out; trying the phrase in his mouth. Sasuke sighed and ran both hands through his hair, "I need a tomato..."

* * *

**PCB: SO everyone how did you like the latest installment in _'Cherry Blossom Secret'_? I think it might be kind of short but like I said before I can't work on one story at a time. My Father calls it terminal multi-tasking. I call it being restless, but my Father is senile. Hoped you liked it! R&R people or I won't write diddly-squat!!!!!! Now to Uchiha-gaki!**

**Sasuke: Ma....me....kid...fa..dather.**

**PCB: I believe you mean FATHER!**

**Sasuke: *faints*  
**

**PCB: Pussy...**

**Sakura: You have to teach me how to do that.**

**PCB: It's easy. Just hit them in their pride hard enough or with something that's traumatizing or to much for them to deal with. I mean that in the emotional and physical sense. And Wha-la! Their dignity is gone!!!!!!!  
**

**Sakura: *smirks***

**Naruto: You're insane!!!**

**PCB: No, I'm Psychotic. Doesn't my name mean anything to you? Or is your common-sense not so common?**

**Naruto: Ramen!**

**PCB: _And_ apparently you have the attention span of a gnat...**

**Naruto: *slurping***

**PCB, Sakura, Basically Everyone (Except Sasu-Puss who is still in a faint): *sweat drop*  
**


End file.
